teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Druids
A Druid is an emissary to a werewolf pack. Druid means "Wise Oak" in Gaelic languages. This connection formed in ancient Greece after King Lycaon and his sons were turned into wolves by the god Zeus. The Druids had shape-shifting abilities and, while they could not undo the curse, they taught Lycaon how to shift back and forth between human and wolf. A dark Druid is called a Darach, a Darach means "Dark Oak" in Gaelic. etymology Its name comes from the Gaelic and means "wise oak". Who are they They are known as the "advisers herds", the Druids have a ratio of centuries with the werewolves. According to legend, when Lycan decided to play a joke on Zeus, making eating human flesh instead of animal, this punishment decided to turn into a wolf. Lycan and his sons, asked the help of the Druids, people who were connected with magic and had the ability to change shape, so that the return humans. Despite their attempts, the Druids could not become human, but they could make had the ability to transform wolves to humans and vice versa. Since then, the Druids and wolves are attached, and the wolves are looking for them for their advice. Druids known: * Alan Deaton : Emissary of the herd of Scott McCall. * Marin Morrell : It was an emissary of the pack of alphas, but has also helped Scott and his pack. His work, in his own words is "balance". * Jennifer Blake (Julia Baccari): No becomes known as a druid in the series. Darach The darach is the dark side of the Druids, as its name means "wise oak", that of the darach means "dark oak".They are druids who deviated from the path of nature and became dark. Jennifer Blake turned from an emissary into a darach after her alpha nearly killed her. Nemeton It's a Druid sacred space, and one of them is located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Before it was a great sacred tree but this was cut, although its roots are buried in an old basement. Derek Hale, to kill Paige, performed a sacrifice of a virgin and gave it back to the Nemeton, enabling the cure to Jennifer Blake . Powers and Abilities * Rituals: Darach's can perform rituals. * Enhanced Strength: A Darach/Druids can match the strength of an Alpha. * Glamouring: A Darach/Druids can change his/her form. * Healing: A Darach/Druids can heal the injuries of others, along with his/her own. * Telekinesis: The Darach/Druids can move things with their minds. * Forcefield: The darach/Druids can have a forcefield in his or her hands. * Weather Manipulation: The darach/Druids can manipulate the weather. * Teleportation: The darach/Druids can teleport. * Fire Immunity: The darach/Druids is immune to fire. * Shapeshifting: As a Druid she can shape shift * Super Speed: The darach/Druids runs so fast his or her is blurry running. * Super Agility: She is very agile * Healing Factor: The darach has a healing factor. * Animal Control: The darach can control animals. Weaknesses * Mountain Ash: Mountain Ash creates an impenetrable barrier against the supernatural including Darachs. * Mistletoe: Mistletoe can reveal a Darach's true form when using Glamour. * Physical Tamra: As Druids don't possess an enhanced healing ability, they are susceptible to injury.